Revenge
by Snowflakes01274
Summary: After plans for hanging out fail when Aomine goes missing, Kuroko takes it into his own hands to get revenge on his teammate.


_'Where did he go?' _Kuroko sipped on his vanilla shake calmly while surveying the area. He had just exited one of the local restaurants and bought his favorite shake to go, along with two burgers, fries, and a coke for his friend. He was invited to hang out after basketball practice to go eat burgers with his teammate. Leave it up to Aomine though to disappear without a trace the moment Kuroko turned his back for a second.

Earlier, Aomine told Kuroko that he'd wait outside the fast food restaurant while he went in and bought them their food, but the wait was longer than expected and he ended up having to stand in line for nearly ten minutes just to place his order. Finally, food and drink in hand, he left the restaurant to notice that his friend was gone.

Kuroko furrowed his brows together as he thought of the possibility of Aomine leaving. It's happened before, where he wandered off to go snooze for the rest of the day. Usually though he at least would give a warning to his best friend before he left out of the blue. This time was different though, and he had no idea where Aomine could have gone and if he was even coming back.

Kuroko sighed and moved on after a brief scan of the area proved fruitless. He decided on heading toward the park located on the way to the school. On the outside he kept his calm composure but on the inside he felt exasperated and a touch annoyed. Where did he go? His eyebrow twitched in frustration and after a brief search in the park he finally found his friend sleeping under the shade of a tree.

Aomine was stretched out comfortably on the grass, his head cushioned by his school bag and his arm supporting the bag from underneath it. His basketball he always carried around with him rested against one of the tree roots that stuck up out of the ground, and his chest rose and fell lightly with each breath he took. Kuroko's lips tilted up in a smile at the sight of his friend looking so peaceful in his sleep, completely oblivious to the world around him. It was rare to see his face so neutral; he normally wore either a grin or a scowl depending on his mood. After a moment of watching him sleep, Kuroko remembered the reason he found him here in the first place and, with a small frown, leaned forward and pinched his nose shut spitefully.

Aomine's eyebrows tugged together and his lips turned sharply downward at the intrusion upon his sleep. A few seconds later he woke up, his eyes whipping open as he turned to instinctively smack away the foreign hand and let out a small gasp for air. He turned on his attacker and spotted Kuroko sitting on the ground beside him leaning back on his hands. "Oi, Tetsu, are you trying to kill me?!"

Kuroko's voice was monotone. "You left me at the restaurant." His bright blue eyes stared at Aomine with an accusatory look. It was his fault. He leaned forward and held the bag of food in front of the tanned man's face. "Burger, fries, and coke to order." He smiled again, finding what he did amusing and satisfactory.

Aomine ran his fingers through his short blue hair that was even messier than before his nap, a smile slowly appearing. "Tetsu, why you..." His grin stretched mischievously across his face and he rolled forward onto Kuroko, knocking the food out of his grip in the process and pinning him to the ground. Kuroko's vanilla shake spilled the rest of its contents on the ground, and the parched earth soaked up the liquid greedily.

Kuroko's eyes shifted away from Aomine and landed on his spilt drink. He completely ignored the position he was in and looked forlornly at the empty cup. "My vanilla shake..."

Aomine's grin turned into a smirk. Kuroko's misdirection wouldn't work on him. He was after all his partner, his light, so evading the topic on hand wouldn't work on him! "I'll buy you another one on the way home." He almost laughed out loud at the conversation they were having, considering the fact that he currently had the blue-haired boy pinned underneath him. It still amazed him everyday just how cool-headed his teammate could be in even the most embarrassing situations.

Kuroko perked up and looked back at him at the mention of a free shake. He was almost finished with his last one anyways, so oh well. He would get an entire new one later on. Focusing on his friend finally, he realized the predicament he was in and looked directly into Aomine's eyes. "Do you mind getting up? I can't move, Aomine-kun." He tried to move to prove his point, but his wrists were pinned against the ground. He wriggled uncomfortably in his spot.

Aomine smirked at him and leaned forward onto his forearms, hovering just above Tetsu. He normally loved getting a reaction out of his gloomy-looking friend, and today was no different. Lips ghosting over Kuroko's ear, he whispered darkly, "But I need to get revenge for earlier." Blue eyes widened in surprise and, finally satisfied with the fact that he caught Kuroko's attention, Aomine pressed his lips firmly against Kuroko's.

It was the first time he ever kissed anyone before, and just the feel of Kuroko's cool lips against his own sent shivers up his spine. What originally started out as a spur-of-the-moment action turned into such a memorable experience, and he safely stored the memory into his mind. He wanted to make the moment even more memorable however, and he decided to improvise.

Continuing to hold him down, Aomine switched his grip so that he held both of Kuroko's wrists down above his head with one hand. He used his free hand to ghost over Kuroko's jaw before trailing across his cheek until his fingers lightly touched his nose. He resisted the urge to chuckle when he finally pinched his nose shut and deepened the kiss, effectively closing off his airways. _'Monkey see, monkey do,'_ Aomine thought impishly, pleased with his clever idea of mimicking Kuroko.

Kuroko's eyes were wide open as he stared at Aomine in shock, his pale cheeks turning pink. A thousand thoughts flashed across his mind but the most prominent ones were trying to decide on whether to kiss him back or fight him so he could breathe. His body automatically deciding on the latter, he struggled to escape for a few seconds before he began to feel lightheaded and stopped fighting back. Choosing a different route, he squeezed his eyes shut and surrendered, his arms relaxing and his fists unclenching. Allowing his entire body to go slack, he blearily wondered how long he would be kissed for. Even the trainings that his Teiko coach had made him and the rest of the Generation of Miracles go through, which involved stamina training by being forced to hold their breath underwater for an extended amount of time, were incomparable to what he was going through right now.

His lungs were screaming for air by the time Aomine finally pulled away from the kiss. Taking the opportunity to refill his lungs, Kuroko sucked in as much air as he could, gasping repeatedly. When he finally calmed down enough to look back up at the man still hovering above him, his face flushed when he found Aomine laughing at the sight of him trying to catch his breath.

Aomine was laughing so hard he could barely breathe himself, finding the image of a flustered Kuroko absolutely hilarious and adorable to witness. He wiped away the tears of laughter from his eyes before sobering a little. Rolling to the side and releasing his hold from Kuroko, he tousled his hair before standing up. Adding the image of a blushing Kuroko to his list of unforgettable memories that you only get to witness once in a blue moon, he felt a surge of satisfaction. After letting a few more chuckles pass his lips, he grabbed his basketball and slung his school bag over his shoulder before glancing back at Tetsu lying on the grass still frozen in shock.

His grin wider than ever, he playfully called out behind him, "Now we're even, Tetsu!" He took a few strides forward in the direction of the restaurant they just visited. "C'mon, I'll buy ya another vanilla shake!" He continued walking without turning back again, leaving the boy stunned silent on the ground. His back still facing Kuroko, his tanned cheeks bore the tell-tale pink traces of a blush, the only proof of him being embarrassed by his bold move.

Reaching up to scratch his cheek with a finger, he let his eyes wander behind him, turning just slightly to look at the boy laying down on the ground still. His eyes were desperately searching for a reaction, a sign of what the other felt at the intrusion, and he smiled when he found one. Kuroko was touching his lips and staring into space with a distant expression, his cheeks flushed shyly from the experience. Aomine felt like he just won a prize bigger than the Winter Cup Championship itself, and he happily continued on his way down the street, knowing that Tetsu would soon follow after him.

After what felt like hours before he could calm down, Kuroko sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He grabbed their lunches and ran to catch up to Aomine, who was already out of the park and halfway down the street. His cheeks stayed pink though at the thought of what happened, replaying the scene over and over in his head. What started out as a mere prank on his teammate to get revenge for abandoning him at the restaurant turned into so much more. He expected Aomine to get his own version of revenge on Kuroko for nearly suffocating him, but he never expected anything out of the ordinary beyond making him pay for his lunch. A smile still in place, Kuroko thought, '_Maybe getting revenge has its benefits.' _


End file.
